Alien Bestest Friends With Benefits
by littlewriterlexi
Summary: Kara's been sheltered her entire life, both by her cousin and her adoptive family. Not only that but fear of control has left Kara too scared to explore romance, or sexuality which results in a very sexually frustrated and confused teenage Kryptonian. Luckily for her, Starfire, one of the more open members of the team has no problems helping her with that. Starfire X Supergirl.


Life hadn't been easy for Kara Zor-el. She hadn't had it too bad on Krypton, but unfortunately for her that had exploded along with the rest of her people. All save one, of course. Her baby cousin Kal had escaped as well, but adding to her bad luck she was the only one of the two to get trapped in space for many years, all without aging to boot. By the time she had reached earth, her baby cousin had grown up and come to be known as Earth's hero: Superman.

Upon leaving Krypton Kara had no idea that her new home's yellow sun would give her powers far superior to anything that any being on this planet could produce. She'd landed on Earth a hormonal teenager who couldn't speak any of the native languages, she'd had to deal with the pain of adapting to her new powers and all that while dealing with the grief that came but from losing everything she held dear. Even with Kal around, it wasn't the same. He'd grown up on Earth, he couldn't even remember Krypton. He could certainly grieve the loss of his people and family; but he'd never truly know what he lost. Kara remembered everything.

It was pure luck that Kal had managed to find her in her pod. Who knows what the Governments of Earth would have had her do. All manner of nasty things she suspected. Kal's Kryptonian was manageable, albeit a little heavy on the accent. He'd explained to her he wanted her to have the chance at as normal a life as she could, before she ever joined him in his other job. Even that was an if, if she wanted to. A family was chosen for her, the Danvers. They had a daughter of their own, Alex. Things had started out rocky with Alex, but… They'd grown to tolerate each other and eventually love each other. The Danvers' were as much her family as her Kryptonian family ever was.

She'd gone through the second half of Jr. High and High school without much incident. After more or less learning to control her powers due to training with Kal, and sometimes some of his friends, it was more about the restrictions of using them. Kal was adamant that she not use her powers until she was older, closer to adulthood. It struck her as extremely unfair, especially when he took John out with him all the time, her younger cousin. "John grew up here." he would say. "It's different."

That had never worked for her. She was still in High School, but she was Eighteen. She'd made her costume herself, with that proud symbol of her house on her chest she'd gone out. Her first day hadn't been a disaster at least, but she'd still gotten into a heated argument with Kal that had almost turned physical. When it became clear she wasn't going to budge arrangements were made. She was going to try out for a group of teenage heroes, they called themself the Teen Titans. Kara had heard of them of course, and honestly she thought it would be just the place where maybe, just maybe, she could be herself a little. No hiding her identity, make real friends and finally enjoy herself. Sure… It had been years, and she was still grieving, she was still learning and she was still recovering… She had Alex and the Danvers, but it wasn't enough. She needed friends. Real friends. That was what she hoped she'd be able to find. There was even another Kryptonian of sorts in the Titans, by the name of Superboy. He was some kind of… Clone. Honestly it made Kara's skin crawl. Krypton had a bad history with clones. She'd do anything though, try anything if it meant she didn't have to feel so alone anymore.

She hadn't started out so… Willing of course. She'd had to stop herself from rolling her eyes when Kal had suggested this. Wasn't there even one of the Robin's in that team? She was worried everyone would be against her, with her being the most powerful one there… Or worse, what if she hurt someone in the midst of training? It seemed too great a risk, but it seemed to be the only way that Kal would relent on keeping her hidden and imprisoned. In hindsight, perhaps she should have fought back more. What could he really do? She'd revealed herself to the world, and even leading up to her trial for the Titans it didn't stop her from going out and helping people. She hadn't fought many, if any real, supervillains. Mostly she stuck to getting kittens out of trees, walking people's dogs, one time she stopped a girl from being bullied. She'd launched her own social media account under 'Supergirl' and had quickly become one of the most followed people of all time. People loved her. The perky, blonde hero who could rival Superman? Oh, yes, indeed.

Why was she feeling so shy, then?

Her trials had been easily overcome, she'd passed the Titans entrance stuff with relative ease. It wasn't easy simply because she was Supergirl, it was easy because it seemed like the Titans had always intended on letting her in anyway. From what Kal had told her they'd been very eager to hear from him, and if he hadn't contacted them they would have eventually found a way to get in touch with her. They thought she'd make an incredible asset, and had wanted her to join from the beginning. These were all good things, things that added to reasons why she shouldn't be nervous, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She was shocked to find them all inviting her for Pizza so soon after passing her trials, she hadn't even gotten to investigate the large T shaped building where her test had taken place. That was meant to become her new home, she thought.

"Today is a most joyous and hopeful day!" squealed the perky, orange skinned alien girl as she threw her arms around her new best friend for what was probably the twelfth time in the last half hour alone. This would have drawn attention under normal circumstances, but the excitable alien was barely clothed. Her over the shoulder, sparkling purple crop top and tiny pink denim shorts, which covered her arguably too tight rear, did not leave much to the imagination. Thankfully the overabundance of red, yellow and orange hair seemed to continually hover around Koriand'r provided some measure of cover. It didn't stop people from looking anyway, though. She wondered if her 'Good Girl Supergirl' image would be tarnished based on the clothing of her friends, or even on her own. She wore a skirt, and flew around after all, and maintaining that family friendly image because of the symbol on her chest had not been up to discussion with Kal.

The attention didn't come solely from Starfire, of course. All of the Titans were arguable attractive, and even if they weren't they would have stood out anywhere. Raven, who called herself Rachel, had gray skin and purple hair. She would have garnered looks even without the gem in the middle of her forehead. The hood she always wore didn't help much either. Beast Boy, Garfield, was completely green and amused himself, and others, by turning into different animals. Cyborg, Victor, was African American as well as part machine. Apparently on this planet being black wasn't always a good thing, and that was something Starfire specifically had trouble understanding and coping with. The two most normal looking of the group were Conner (Superboy) and Dick (Nightwing), because they seemed completely human. Their outfits stood more than they did. Well, Nightwing's did, Superboy did seem plain enough but he was as well known as Kara and her cousin.

Of course, the poor blonde that Kori seemed reluctant to release drew attention all on her own as well. The orange superheroine had yet to release her, and though she wasn't hurting Kara she was actually putting on enough pressure that Kara could feel it, which was rare. Their cheeks pressed together and it forced goofy smiles on both of their faces and Kara laughed nervously. Pushing her away was out of the question, she was worried she'd hurt the poor, friendly girl and she also didn't want to hurt her feelings. It wasn't all bad, anyway…

"You may want to give her room to breathe," drawled Rachel, though even the dour goth was smiling. Kori responded almost instantly.

"She can survive the space! Did you not see the most impressive battlings?" insisted Kori, as she waved an arm to dismiss Raven's ludicrous comment. "She is most tough as well, and very much the pretty." she nodded as though to hammer the point home, before releasing Kara and scrambling about for something. A chuckling Nightwing handed her the bright pink, Hello Kitty case clad phone towards her. "We must take more of the selfies!" she shrieked, barely able to contain her excitement.

Starfire was already reaching an arm around Supergirl, and pulling her in close. Many people in the restaurant were taking pictures of their own, and the chuckling Titans were already breaking off into conversations of their own as the two girls posed. Except for Raven, who just sat beside the two silently, eyes closed. She almost seemed like she could be asleep, but Kara didn't have much time to think about it, before Kori was clicking away and the familiar sounds of snapping filled her ears. The blonde was all smiles in the photos Kori took, and Starfire's smile was just as brilliantly blinding as Kara's. They made quite the pair, both beautiful and kind. When Kori had taken her fill of selfies, she began clicking away on her phone, exclaiming, seemingly to herself, "I wish to post this to the Instagram." her smile seemingly grew. "With the hashtag of new friends!" Right before posting though, she paused. "Wait, is this the breaking of the identity I am not supposed to be doing?", and she looked towards Dick, who only gestured his head towards Kara.

Kori looked at her with those too green eyes, like two emeralds had replaced her eyeballs, and Kara couldn't help but find herself getting flustered under Kori's gaze which came off as incredibly sweet. In fact, Starfire kind of reminded Kara of herself. Both were from far away planets, and occasionally had trouble understanding Earth customs, or things. The Kryptonian wasn't too familiar with Kori's backstory, but just the surface similarities were surprising. It was a wonder Kal had never paired them up to talk before. "So long as you don't mention my real name it's fine. Are you going to post it to a Teen Titans account, or…?" she replied, admittedly a little too late. She wanted Starfire to feel at ease, so she picked her own phone up from the table and snapped a quick selfie as well, though it wasn't anywhere near as good as Starfire's. She posted it to her own Instagram, using the same hashtag Kori had planned on using. She turned the device towards Kori "See, I posted it too. I followed you, so it's like we're online friends too!" The blonde wanted to facepalm at that, and she was even sure she'd peeked Raven's mouth twitch to hold back a smile. This was all so… New.

Starfire seemed giddy as she saw Kara post the picture, and she followed Kara in turn almost immediately. "I do not have the multiple accounts because everyone knows that I am me," she bobbed her head, pleased she hadn't upset Kara. "I do not have the secret identity to hide myself from people, as those who would do me harm already know I am Starfire and the Princess Korian'dr of Tamaran. But Dick did much of the explaining to me of the identities." good thing Kara had come to dinner still in her Supergirl outfit.

Kara was trying too hard and she knew it. Starfire had busied herself with posting basically every picture she'd taken of the two which left an uncomfortable silence between the two that was making Kara nervous. If she were able to she'd be sweating bullets. Which brought her thoughts to if she'd ever sweated since she'd arrived on Earth. She couldn't remember having done so, but the more she thought about it the longer the silence went and she cleared her throat, she had to think of something to say. "I'm just me…" she replied, and realized it was a little late. What she was responding to was Starfire's long list of compliments, but that had been a while ago, and Kara prepared to clear her throat again, even though her new friend seemed unbothered by her gaffe in social etiquette and conversation.

"Aren't we all." came the far less chipper voice of Raven to Kara's other side, who was apparently still listening to Kori's and Kara's conversation. Supergirl didn't think the girl was eavesdropping it was more that she was sitting right beside them, and couldn't help but overhear. It wasn't a private conversation anyway. She didn't say anything else, though. Kara wondered if she always spoke so cryptically. Was that even cryptic? Kara wasn't sure…

"A princess?" Kara asked, eyebrows raising incredulously. Kori seemed unconcerned, and again was it was Rachel who answered.

"Because she doesn't act like one." mumbled Rachel in such a low tone that Kori was unlikely to catch it, though any Kryptonian or Cyborg in the area most definitely would have. Again, it didn't seem to be made in any malicious capacity. Watching the Titans like this, even those engrossed in their own conversations, it really struck Kara how much they looked like a family. They acted exactly the way Kara imagined a stereotypical family would, and honestly it warmed her heart. It reminded her of the Danvers', except this little family understood the superhero aspect a little better than her foster family ever could have. Didn't mean she did not still love 'em though.

She spoke again too, before the silence grew uncomfortable. What did regular teenagers talk about usually? Fashion was a thing, right? "I'm surprised you're not more shy walking around like that Starfire." she blurted out without thinking much about it. Then she realized how that could have sounded, and mentally cursed in Kryptonian.

Kori raised her gaze from her phone, eyes wide. "Shy?" repeated Kori, as though she were confused. 'Are these not the appropriate clothes for a girl of Earth?" she went on, leaning over Kara to look directly at Raven, who finally glanced in their direction. "I thought that you said these were the clothes of a teenage girl from Earth! I was most specific when I did the asking of my outfit!"

"I said some teenagers would dress like that, yes," agreed the empath. Rachel herself was wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, as well as her signature hood. She didn't always wear the hood, but everyone else was in costume so it seemed fitting. She looked like she might start reciting dark poetry. "They'd have to be… Colorblind, and confident, but they would wear them."

"Hey, you look great." Kara interrupted, hoping she hadn't made Starfire self-conscious. Little did Supergirl know that was almost an impossible task. "I think it's great that you're confident enough to dress like that. There's nothing wrong with it, I just meant I wouldn't be able to do it. I'd be mortified, not to mention my cousin would kill me, especially if I was wearing our symbol!" she was in full damage control mode. She was worried that she'd already offended her new friends, and most of the other Titans seemed to have shifted their attention to the trio, watching with interest.

Kori had been frowning since Raven's comment as was scrolling through her phone rapidly. "There are girls on the Instagram wearing much the similar clothing." she insisted as she tilted her phone towards Dick across the table. The former Robin had much experience dealing with the alien girl, and a lot of patience when it came to her too. He leaned over too, glanced at the screen and nodded, but instead of answering turned towards Kara. He expected her to answer, though Supergirl wasn't sure why. Was it some kind of test, was he just trying to see how she interacted with the others? Either way, Kara felt like she was going to blush, and she hoped she wasn't.

"There's nothing wrong with how you dress Starfire, I just meant not everyone is comfortable showing off so much of their body." she tried to explain. "It's not that unusual, just I wouldn't be able to do it. Do you understand?" the Titans seemed pleased with her answer, and it brought a sigh of relief to Kara. Starfire nodded her head, but honestly she hadn't even been bothered throughout the whole thing. Her response had been more curiosity driven than anything. While Supergirl had Nightwing's attention, knowing he was the leader of the Titans, she figured it was as good a time as any to have a question answered. "Will I be living in the tower now, Nightwing?"

"You're free to live at the tower if you want." he replied, casually enough. He then gestured around the table, indicating the group as a whole. 'Everyone has a room, though I think only Kori, Vic and Rachel use theirs regularly anymore. Garfield works as an actor, so he got his own Apartment in the city. I split my time between here and Gotham, coming back and forth as I'm needed. Conner stays in Kansas, I think he stays with your cousin's parents? He's not very forthcoming with the details." Dick said that last part in regards to Superboy knowingly, and it had Kara believing he knew more than he was letting on. It made sense if he was Batman's squire, so to speak.

She pondered on this new information. San Francisco wasn't a bad city by any means. She had no reason not to stay. The Danvers' would approve, school had already let out… The only one who might not approve was Kal, and he'd have to just deal with it because, as loathe as she was to admit it, Kara was actually having fun. She was enjoying herself. These strangers had welcomed her into their circle and she almost felt like she belonged. There was no hiding her powers, or pretending she was not an alien. In fact, there was another alien in her present company, two if she counted Conner. She was, however, starting to feel a little rude again. She'd heard of the Titans but she'd never really looked into them. Never really looked into any of the heroes of Earth, if she were honest. She hoped that didn't become apparent.

"It might be nice to stay here in the city, if it's not too much of an imposition." she finally replied to Dick, raising her hands as though pushing an apology towards the former Robin. She was caught off guard as once more, from out of nowhere, Kori had her arms around Supergirl's torso once more. She squeezed lightly in another hug and Kara laughed nervously once more. It was at this point that Garfield leaned over the table, and decided to speak. "Should live at the tower at least a little bit, and it looks like you can even have a roommate if you want it." and though his words were innocent enough the wiggling of his eyebrows as he glanced between Kara and Korian'dr made his suggestion all too obvious.

Supergirl couldn't help it. She laughed a little, and then scoffed. She reached towards the green man and gripped his nose, pinching it lightly. "Of course that's what you'd think of. Maybe you should turn yourself into a pig."

No sooner had she said that had Beast Boy began to flail comically after a high pitched yelp. Next thing Supergirl knew the changeling had shifted into a small tea-cup pig with a hide of green, and then back to himself. During all this Kara had gasped and suddenly released the boy, pushing back on the table. Unfortunately for her the table broke under her grip, not the whole thing just where she'd grabbed and it elicited another gasp from her thin lips.

Conner and Vic laughed the loudest, with Cyborg practically pounding on the table, unable to control himself. Dick was sniggering himself and even Rachel was smiling slightly. Still, Starfire's laugh was high pitched, and rose above the others and it was filled with such… Glee that Kara wondered if it wasn't her laughter that was infecting the others. She was spreading joy; plain and simple. Everyone was having a great time, and laughing. All except for Kara herself. When she'd pushed away her heart had skipped a beat, and images of accidentally breaking Garfield's neck rushed through her head.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright? I didn't mean to push so hard…" her voice ached with concern, and she reached towards him before pulling her hand back in to herself, almost like she was shielding the others from her. When they realized how upset she seemed they stopped laughing, all save for Conner who seemed to only find her discomfort that much funnier. This earned him a glare from Kara, and she felt shame well up within her chest. She'd lost herself in the moment. She was having fun; a lot of it, and it had almost cost her her new friends.

As for Superboy, well… Kara wasn't a fan of him to begin with. In fact, the first time she'd used her powers for anything other than training was when Kal had found Superboy. She hadn't been allowed to fight him herself, she'd used her heat vision from afar a couple times but that was all she'd been allowed to do. Krypton had issues with clones in it's past, and as far as she was concerned Conner was an abomination. He shouldn't be alive, he shouldn't exist. She'd pleaded with Kal to lock him up, but he hadn't listened. He deserved a chance, he'd insisted and he hadn't technically done anything wrong. He'd been confused and scared when he'd escaped Cadmus. It was another sore point for Kara that when she'd landed on Earth she had been left with the Danvers' whereas Conner had been left with the Kents. It had stung. Deeply. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since, but she suspected he would always remember the awful things she had said to him.

"Garfield's used to it, Kara, don't worry. He's been hit by Conner plenty of times. Kori too, and Vic." He begun counting the people who had hit Beast Boy off on his fingers. "Wonder Woman too, that one time. That robot from the Doom Patrol…"

"I'm fine, seriously!" Beast Boy exclaimed, flailing in such a manner as to indicate he was fine.

This did make Kara feel a little better. "I should still be more careful."

It was something that she'd been told since her arrival on Earth. It was her responsibility to be careful with her powers. She had a duty to be better than the others, she was stronger than them so it fell on her to be the bigger person. Always. That wasn;t up for debate, Kal had told her repeatedly. Everytime she talked about wanting to be a hero like him, he would tell her she wasn't ready and she had obligations to fulfill. She didn't always fully understand, but one part was clear. She was dangerous. It would be far too easy to hurt people. She had in the past, during her days at school. Nothing too major, no huge incidents that would lead to her being outed. It was always small things, but the guilt she would feel when she accidentally broke something or… Other things, was practically overwhelming.

Something else that had struck her as unfair. Superboy had never been stopped from being a hero. It was- Well, it was bullshit to be honest. Superboy had been known for his tantrums when he'd first started with the Titans. He had anger problems and he'd taken his anger out on supervillains quite frequently, not to mention any nearby buildings or vehicles. In one infamous even he'd lost it so bad he'd even attacked his own teammates. Kal never swept down to come deal with him though. Superboy got away with whatever he pleased. He had no sense of responsibility. He wasn't necessarily a bad person, it was just unfair. Thank Rao he'd never actually killed anyone.

"I am most comfortable dressed like this." Starfire finally spoke, demanding Kara's attention once again. She seemed to be trying to reassure Kara. "I do not always understand the Earth clothes wearing, as my people are much more free with such things."

"Meaning she tends to walk around naked." supplied Rachel. The look on Kara's face almost had the Titans laughing again. The idea, to Kara, seemed ludicrous. It simply wasn't something people did, walking around without clothing on. It was proper, or decent. She had learned in school of some human tribes that wore minimal to no clothing, and even in her own home country there were groups of nudists but the way Kara had been raised with the Danvers' and with Kal… There would be none of that where Kara had been raised. The poor Kryptonian's ears were burning, and just the thought of it made her feel rather shy.

"Your outfit is most adorable as well, Kara Zor-El of Krypton!" Kori insisted, gesturing perhaps a little too enthusiastically towards the blonde. "It is most pleasing to the eye and makes you look much attractive. Not that you require much in the way of help in that regard, as I am quite sure you would look most appealing even were you nude." she smiled, sure that she had given a kind Earth compliment. Rachel, meanwhile, had all but snorted her soda. She seemed to be enjoying seeing the Kansas farm girl (technically she hadn't been raised there like Kal, but the comparison still seemed to work with how she was, as a person.) grow flustered.

The boys had started talking amongst themselves again, and were discussing going to play pool, though the talk of a naked Kara had them glance towards the girls, all of them withholding laughter once more.

The blonde whined towards the boys, practically whimpering. "Stop it!" and throughout all her uncomfortability, she never once felt out of place. That sense of family returned again, and she was just trying to wrap her head around everything. "Did everyone on your planet, uh, walk around naked…?" she asked tentatively, and was greeted to another bout of laughter; thankfully not from Kori herself. "On Krypton I never learned about your planet. We studied other planets, knew of them, I just never got to before it… Disappeared." she finished those last few words in nothing more than a whisper. She shook her head to draw her thoughts away from such unpleasantness. This was a night of celebration, after all.

Koriand'r's head was bobbing again, ever present grin widening. The question had her tilt her head however. "No?" she responded, confused. "We had public baths and people did not seem to care much if others saw them doing naked things together or anything." Kori again shrugged. "Oh!" she exclaimed, as though remembering something. "I have heard of Krypton. It sounds most beautiful and quite appealing. I am most sad you are not able to be going back." though the bubbly orange teen seemed hardly broken up about it, her heart was definitely still in the right place and Kara forced a smile at her words. "I still think you would look most the appealing nude." she finished, without even batting an eye.

Another round of laughter, of course.

"I'm sorry!" Kara stuttered out, and now her face was finally turning to a deep shade of red, unable to hold her embarrassment back any longer. What was she truly supposed to say to something like that? How could she respond? She didn't think she was unattractive, so to speak, but she hadn't exactly stood in front of a mirror, naked, to admire herself. "I'm not, uh…" she swallowed thickly. "Sure what to say? I mean, I wouldn't know how I look naked… Not that I haven't seen myself naked." she added quickly, before groaning. She was making a fool of herself, so through a shy voice she decided to just take the compliment. "Thanks, Starfire. I'm, uh, sure you do too…" she picked up a slice of pizza and began to shove it into her mouth. Couldn't put her foot in there if it was already full of pizza.

Curiosity sparked once more behind those pretty emerald eyes, and Kori leaned in closer to Kara, bringing their faces mere inches apart before she spoke again. "Are you bothered by the hearing about how pretty you are?" she asked, and seemed all too innocent while doing so. She also seemed to be thinking of a solution, and when one came to her mind she clapped a few times. "Oh! Are you wanting to hear that you are sexy as well?" she wiggled lightly, bumping her hips into the blonde. "If you are wanting someone to be a good judge of your nude form, then I can most definitely be helping! That is something friends do!" Kori tapped her phone. "I have seen many videos saying much the same thing. Also, we are to have sleepovers and engage in activities we both like."

So, Kara nearly coughed pizza up all over the table.

Dick was, luckily for her, leading the boys away to go enjoy some pool but she could would hear them laughing for several more minutes after that. She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, and when she turned back towards Kori, who was still a little too close, she was greeted by those deep emerald eyes again. "I think we're going to need to have a talk about the kind of videos you've been watching, Starfire." was Kori doing this on purpose, or was she even more clueless than Kara. She supposed she'd shown up on Earth relatively young. Not quite a child, but far from an adult. Also, she was glad for the boys departure because no doubt they had imagined her naked several times already.

A sleepover did sound nice though. It was one of those common Earth things she'd had to skip, always too scared to have friends over. Not that she'd really had any. Alex had always tried to comfort her by saying that every night was like a sleepover with the two of them, but they both knew damn well it wasn't even remotely the same. She supposed, maybe, Kori wasn't too far off base. She'd listened to some old woman drone on about how young women compared breast size and stuff all the time. Was that maybe what Starfire meant? Even then, how would that.. Work?

Kara wasn't exactly sexually active. She'd never even been on a date. The closest she'd been to a real date, or even sex, was she she'd kissed a boy in her first couple of years on Earth. Attempted to kiss a boy would be a more accurate description however. She'd pushed forward just a little too fast. She hadn't even pushed that hard, but the poor boy… His jaw had shattered upon the impact. He'd been knocked unconscious, luckily enough for Kara. The cover story had ended up being he'd fallen and knocked his chin and broken his jaw that way. The incident had honestly rather traumatized Kara and she'd never again tried to kiss a boy. It hadn't been easy for her, since then she didn't touch people very much, if at all. She didn't even hug her own sister. This had led to some… Other problems. Problems with her body she'd never even discussed with Kal-El.

She may not have been human, but she was still going through puberty just like any other human. Hormones pumped through her, and her body changed just as humans did. That wasn't the problem, exactly. The problem came that she didn't know what to do with all those emotions, those hormones. Menstruation, that was easy. It was when she had specific urges that she didn't know what to do. After that miserable attempt at a kiss Kara had refused to even entertain the thought of being sexually active with a human. She'd learned of masturbation, but… That didn't provide much relief either. She missed the feeling of skin-on-skin contact, and not just in a sexual way, but she was frustrated to say the least. Both emotionally and sexually. It wasn't that she hadn't tried to masturbate, she'd tried. She tried a lot. In fact she still did, when it got to be too much. It resulted in a lot of rubbing, and sometimes she was able to make it feel good, but she'd never found any satisfaction from it. Most days she was able to keep that frustration at bay, but sometimes she was so sexually frustrated, so- what was the word? Horny?- that she wanted to cry. Once she'd rubbed herself for hours to no avail, and actually had cried. And it had been a while since she'd tried, and Starfire was so warm, her skin was so soft and she kept clinging onto he-

 _Woah!_

Supergirl wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so bad. She hadn't thought anything rude, nor anything even remotely sexual about Starfire. Not yet anyway, but this was adding a whole pile of other confusing questions and frustration to her already hormone addled mind. This was scarcely the time for her hormones to rear their ugly heads, and she didn't want to ruin any of her new friendships because all of a sudden she was having inappropriate thoughts about, not only her friends, but teammates and co workers too. Just because they were friends didn't mean she shouldn't act a little professional, since they would be working together. She'd never once, not once, had any thoughts in regards to other women. Her stance on that was very much clear though, she supported gay rights and all of that stuff. She had absolutely no problem with it, love was love after all. She just… Had never thought she was… That. Then again, how would she know? She'd tried pushing any sexual thoughts out of her mind for years now. She'd never explored her sexuality. It was beginning to make her feel lost, and another quick glance at Starfire almost had the Kryptonian blushing again. When she looked at Starfire with those thoughts in mind, not exactly perverted thoughts, but with the idea of possibly being attracted to women, it embarrassed her further. Kori was barely clad, and really there was something so inviting about that orange skin, and-

 _Damn it!_

The Kryptonian wasn't completely sure, but… Wasn't Raven some kind of mind reader. She began to force her mind to wander to more innocent things _. Puppies. Sunshine. Rainbows. I'mnotapervert._

"Uh, yeah!" she did her best to sound excited, which in truth she was. "A sleepover sounds great…" there was a brief pause as she shifted to look towards Raven, expanding her question to the goth-looking girl too. "I hope you'll join us too?" she asked, both hopefully and terrified at the same time.

Kori had watched as Kara went through her emotional rollercoaster, blissfully unaware. She'd also ignored the comment about the videos. Dick and Rachel had discussed pornography with her, and based on Kara's previous reactions the Princess honestly thought if she asked such a question so soon the Kryptonian may be taken down by something that wasn't Kryptonite. Perhaps pornography or nudity were a secondary form of Kryptonite? Or it was, mayhaps, just for Kara. Regardless, she too awaited Rachel's answer. When Rachel didn't reply fast enough, she spoke instead. "We can stay up quite late and watch the movies, and eat the pizza and the ice cream and the ice cream pizza and I can make the soup of friendship."

Kara was still fumbling, and even as Starfire spoke, she had noticed Rachel was smirking, somewhat.

Luckily for Kara, Raven was incapable of reading minds. That wasn't what empaths were all about. It was lucky for Kara, but not lucky enough. Especially since Rachel was capable of reading emotions. "Don't eat the soup of friendship." the empath said first, "As for the sleepovers, well," she raised an eyebrow semi-knowingly, "That depends what kind of sleepovers you're thinking of having."

The look upon Raven's face made Kara's stomach churn.. She felt nauseous all of a sudden, and was more terrified than any supervillain out there could possibly make her. Why had those thoughts pestered her then? It hardly seemed fair. She hadn't even known how badly she'd wanted to join this group of teenage heroes until she actually had, and in less than a couple of hours she'd possibly tossed it all away because she'd had a semi-indecent thought about Starfire? Rao, what was the empath thinking about her. Most likely something awful. She wanted to blurt out she hadn't meant to she hadn't done it on purpose- she would never! She was better than that, she was a decent person, she was… She was Supergirl!

"Soup of friendship." she replied, in a more robot-like tone than even Cyborg would have been able to come up with, and stood quickly, red boots clicking as they hit the ground. "I'm… Suddenly not feeling so well." she said as she excused herself. "Would you both excuse me a minute? I think I need some air." Neither Titan would have time to reply, as faster than the human eye could see she'd already flow off, and the gust of wind had pushed the loose napkins and empty plastic cups to the ground, and only the sound of a whoosh was left behind her.

Kara didn't go far. The Kryptonian had just wanted to get away for a little while, to calm down, to get her thoughts under control so that no one would think she was… Wrong. Rao, how could she have done that? This could have been the start of something good for her, something new. She'd made friends, real friends. She was so, so upset with herself, and just… Why couldn't she ever have anything to herself? What if they kicked her out? She'd be so disappointed in herself. How would she explain to Kal what had happened? Oh Rao, how could she tell-

"Help!"

There was no thinking as Kara reacted. A quick scan with her X-ray vision revealed the location of the cry. Some alley only a couple of blocks away had a man holding a knife out towards some terrified looking woman. It only took a second for Kara to reach the alley, another for her to land between the two, and a third for her eyes to glow red, and make her look far more terrifying than she really was. The mugger thought so too, because he dropped his knife and it clattered harmlessly to the ground. "You picked a really, really bad night…" and with just those words he was fleeing. He wouldn't get far, so Kara actually took the time to check on the woman, agreed to take a picture with her (it was the woman's idea, not Kara's.) and send her on her way.

She hadn't been gone that long, but Kara was fairly certain she should return to apologize. And as she sighed she was caught off guard by the sight of the man who'd attempted to mug the woman floating, yes floating, towards her. He was being held up by the well-known Teen Titan Starfire, who floated lazily towards the Kryptonian. She must have chased after her. She hadn't even changed from her street outfit, though as Kori had stated earlier it didn't really matter. Everyone knew who she was, and thankfully, apparently, for Kara her street clothes covered more than her Starfire uniform. Somehow. Which was amazing, since her outfit didn't cover much either. Kara hadn't expected this. They'd just met.

"I believe this man was doing the wrong?" she asked as she floated towards the ground, landing silently. "Did I also do the wrong?" she asked, "Because Rachel said you were feeling most upset about something that had happened while we were doing the celebrating." Kori rocked slightly on her heels. "I am quite often doing or saying the wrong thing. I have been on this planet for quite some time and I still do not much understand everything and everyone." She smiled and shrugged, looking away. "I am even still talking the strange, even though it has been a few years since I joined the Titans. So I am most happy that I have a friend that is also an alien and also a girl and also spent some time away from this strange world and also will have many of the same experiences."

Rao, Kara hadn't been expecting any of that either. Starfire felt just like she did. That was… So comforting. She wanted to say something good in response, but she found herself distracted for quite a few reasons, but one of those reasons was easily manageable. "Just… Hold on a second Starfire, please?" she asked, making one of those little prayer things with her hand, where she pressed her palms flat together, giving Kori a pleading look. The entire ordeal after took only a couple seconds. She'd sped away, and when she'd returned she'd mangled a garbage can cover and used it to tie the mugger's wrists together, before dashing away once more and leaving him on the side of the road where people would be sure to find him and call the police. He was safe enough.

Kara returned to Kori after than, landing in front of her. The Tamaranean was texting the other Titans, who had all been worried when Kara sped off. She was just letting them all know that she had found the Kryptonian and she was quite safe, slipping the phone back into her pocket after, and looking up towards Kara. She'd been asked to wait, so was awaiting for Kara to say something next.

On her end Kara wanted to cry again. She'd made the poor girl think she'd done something wrong, and that in itself was wrong. "Rao, Kori.. No, you didn't do anything wrong. This was all me, okay? I did the wrong." she watched as Kori rocked on her heels, forcing a smile to her lips. Why was it so damn enticing? "You're perfect, really." she wasn't exactly explaining, and the blonde was still trying to find the right words to explain her plight to the Princess of Tamaran. She adjusted her skirt, and that bright blue tank top and for the first time in her life she was ashamed to be wearing her family's crest. On this planet it meant something to all these people, and Kara was obligated to hold up these ideals. Not creep on her new friends, on her new potential family.

"I do not think you did the wrong." Kori answered, as she tried to recall what Kara could have done wrong. She had left the restaurant, and left all their friends there. That wasn't wrong so much as it was rude, though. Maybe Kara was still worked up over hurting Garfield? "Everyone does the hurting of Beast Boy! It is a tradition!" She tried to sound cheerful, and mostly all she was doing was try to soothe Kara, who was clearly upset, though it was still unclear exactly over what.

Kara did laugh at that though. "It's not…" she began, but was still unsure what to say exactly. She didn't know how she could explain the confusing thoughts attacking her mind. It was complicated...

"I would very much like to hug now," the orange alien said. "But Rachel said I should probably be giving you the physical space and not do the touching without permission." Kori rocked on her heels again, but held her arms out in what she hoped was an enticing manner, clearly indicating that she was hopeful. She remembered some of what Kara had said at dinner. "I am most sturdy and can withstand quite a lot of the hugging." she tried, wiggling her arms Given that she also happened to be a drop-dead sexy, gorgeous alien whose pert breasts were bouncing enough to show that a 'bra' was still a foreign concept to her, it was probably enticing for other reasons as well.

Kara had yet to notice, though. "I'm glad I met you, too. If I'd known there was someone like you on this planet, I probably would have introduced myself much sooner. It's nice to know there's someone who understands what it's like. It's great even!" her voice even picked up, because she meant everything she was saying. "I don't want to hurt any of you, but…" she finally raised her gaze to look towards Kori. "A hug I can do, I think." that was when she moved in and noticed the Tamaranean's chest bouncing, and Kara paused.

That pause is what made Supergirl feel even worse. Why had she paused? Because she'd caught sight of Starfire's chest? What was the big deal!? She wasn't even interested in women. Or was she? Right, she'd forgotten she hadn't settled that yet. It was not something she could just suddenly figure out though, was it? She didn't know. It always looked so easy on tv...She felt like a teenage boy, who was constantly horny, all of a sudden. It was like she had an itch she'd never been able to scratch, and it had been years… But that was because it was the truth. But how could she be thinking about anything like that under these circumstances!? This was so silly. Maybe a quick use of her X-ray vision would determine whether or not she was actually attracted to Starfire? That made sense- Except that it was completely wrong! How could she have even entertained that, even for a second! Kara had to remind herself she was meant to be better than this, and she groaned in frustration.

"No, no, no…" she muttered under her breath, and moved away from Starfire, rubbing at her forehead. She was growing irritable, and apparently horny, and without even thinking she kicked the first thing she found which happened to be a trash can. She kicked it straight up, and it went flying… Possibly into space? She'd never know.

Starfire had actually been about to ask when she witnessed Kara kick the trashcan, and was left even more confused. She watched as the trashcan went up, up and away and lowered her arms. Maybe the hug hadn't been such a good idea after all. Rachel had said that Kara's head might be a little confused, which Kori knew probably had something to do with Kara's feelings in regards to something specific. And Kara had been raised mostly by Earthlings. That meant since her arrival on Earth she'd probably adopted the humans' odd tendency to keep everything wrapped up, bottled up.

Kara was mortified she had to have this conversation at all, and was actually hiding behind her hand. The Girl of Steel, reduced to hiding behind her hand from fear of having a conversation about feelings. That she shouldn't be having at all. What was she supposed to say to explain this. No matter what she said it would end up being humiliating. "Look, it's me. I'm just- it's complicated. I started having some indecent thoughts about you, but it's not your fault- I just… I guess it's just my body lashing out in frustration at me, because I've never been able to satisfy it…" Rao, she hoped Koriand'r would understand what she meant, she couldn't bring herself to say the actual words. "I've never been with anyone, never even tried to because I'm worried I'd kill them." There was a pause, before she decided to expand further, not knowing why she suddenly couldn't shut up. "One time I tried to kiss a boy I guess, but I broke his jaw. It was really scary, and it scarred me a little. It's hard to be so pent up, and I'm supposed to be above it all but… Gosh…" she finished lamely and moved towards the wall to lean her back against it. "Gosh, I can't believe I…" She felt like she'd been rambling forever, and she slid to the ground, resting her forehead on her knees the only thing she could think to finish with was "I'm sorry."

Finally Kara seemed to be giving an explanation to Kori! The pretty Tamaranean frowned for a moment, and pondered those words carefully. Indecent…? "Oh!" she let out, as she finally understood. It had taken a bit, but Kori had gotten there in her own time. Her green eyes widened as she'd watched Kara slide to the ground and she waited only a beat before sliding beside the Kryptonian. "People are often having the indecent thoughts about me," she offered. "They are showing their love and affection in strange ways." Kori pursed her lips then. "I think it is because I have a most appealing body and find Earth clothing to be strange. Or because I like the people and do not understand why others are often so shy about it." Kori copied Kara, pulling her feet in. "I do not see why you all think these are not decent thoughts. It is quite nice to be liked by people." Kori shrugged. "I would rather you think these thoughts than thoughts about not liking me."

Kara wasn't sure what to make of the Tamaranean's thoughts on all of this. It wasn't wrong, it was just different compared to what Kara had been raised to think. Krypton was rather open about stuff like this too, if she recalled correctly. They were advanced, and sex wasn't as big a deal in society as it seemed to be on Earth. She cursed her unbreakable body. If she could shut her powers off it wouldn't be a problem, she wouldn't be unfuckable and she wouldn't need to have this stupid conversation! Kori was probably still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be your friend, Kori. I'm not that shy, not usually. I'm not opposed to showing affection, or love. It's just that with se-.. With se-..." She could barely even bring herself to say the word, why did it embarrass her so? She clenched her tiny fist and punched it down beside her on the ground, and the concrete cracked around the site of impact."Sex is complicated, especially if you've never had it, and I shouldn't have been thinking like that about my new friend. I can think nice things about you without them being sexual. On Earth everything revolves around Sex. It's messy, and complicated and it ruins friendships." her forehead was still pressed to her knees. "I should be better than this, and I shouldn't feel so… Needy." It was a poor choice of words, but she wasn't going to say horny. It was nice to get all this off her chest though. She'd never even brought this to Alex, but she felt out of everyone Starfire looked like she'd understand more than anyone. That didn't make Kara wanna raise her head more though. "I've just never been able to… And it's frustrating, and I get frustrated and if there's one thing you were right about it's that your body is appealing. You're really very pretty, and I'm just the girl who's never kissed anyone." she chuckled at her pathetic admission. She was Supergirl, it shouldn't be this way.

Were Kori a more cynical being like, well, nearly any other member of the Titans, she probably would've rolled her eyes at Kara's insistence that new friends shouldn't be thinking that way or anything. Instead the alien girl listened patiently as she heard, not for the first time, what human sexuality was like. It seemed to Kori like humans kept overcomplicating things. They made a good deal of their art about sex, about loving one another and showing that love to people. Most every human teenager thought about sex quite frequently thanks to their developing bodies, why should it be different for Kara? Many of their cultures sold sex frequently, too. She'd never learned why they had such off hangups about it.

Starfire paused before replying. She'd come up with a solution that she felt would fix everything. "If you want to kiss me that would be quite nice. I think I would enjoy kissing you very much!" Kori shifted, tapping Kara on the shoulder to try and get her to raise her head, which she did and the poor Kryptonian was caught off guard, bright, blue, innocent eyes widening in shock at such a request. "You are quite pretty and you are my friend and you are quite the lovely person, so it would only make sense for us to be kissing one another."

"I…"

Starfire suspected what one of Kara's main fears was, and wanted to deal with it right then and there. "I will not be breaking, I promise." she said, smiling and moving to brush back some of Kara's hair. "Also I do the kissing with lots of people, so you do not have to worry about people thinking it is weird. It is quite normal for me." she shrugged. She was almost tempted to add that kissing was part of her powers, but she honestly thought Kara already knew that.

Rao, Kara hated that she needed to have this conversation, but… Kori's view of things, it didn't seem so bad. She seemed to just see this as love, an extension of their friendship. The kissing, not sex! Though, Kara suspected she viewed that in a similar manner as well. Was it really okay to view it that way, to push all her guilt aside and to give in? It was one kiss, what was truly the worst that could happen? It was so hard, and Kori was talking about kissing her, and she was brushing her fingers against Kara's cheek, and looking so deeply into her eyes. The Kryptonian's heart sped up, Kori was so close, her face was inches away and it wasn't like in the pizza place, this was different, far more intimate. Her stupid morality was screaming at her that this was wrong. She was Supergirl, defender of the innocent. She didn't give into hormones and start making out with friends in the middle of alleys. Her head screamed that this was wrong, but her poor, virgin, untouched, boiling body… Rao, it was telling her something entirely different, and this time her 'indecent' thoughts were definitely being provoked into her brain by Starfire.

She had to remind herself none of this was even about lust, this was an extension of their friendship, and she almost felt bad again, but Kori had made it abundantly clear she understood.

But the green of her eyes was right there, in front of her, and it was basically the only thing she could see. Kori's sweet breath was hitting her face and it was warmer than anything Kara had ever felt before. She reached up to do the right thing and push Starfire away, but instead her hand only ended up resting on Starfire's cheek. And instead of no, she ended up saying "With.. Lots of people..?" and she sounded dazed as she tried to justify it to herself. Kori would be able to read the look on Kara's face, most definitely. Then she forced her fingers to twitch ever so slightly, carefully, so, so, so carefully pushing on Kori's cheek. "I won't… Break you…?" she whispered. How strong were Tamaraneans anyway? Was Kara starting to lean in? She wasn't sure, she felt kind of dizzy…"I've never…"

She wasn't able to say anything else after as she hovered right by Kori's mouth. Hell, she was barely even able to think.

"Lots." Kori repeated. She let her fingers play in the pretty blonde's hair for a few more seconds, and she could finally feel Kara start to relax. "Nobody will think you are weird for doing the kissing with me," she repeated again, leaning in too. And there wasn't much space left."And do not worry about not doing: you will do fine."

Kori then tilted Kara's face. The alien princess tilted her own mouth and gently, very gently took Kara's lips in hers. It was a soft, gentle motion, likely unlike anything Kara had ever felt before. After all, her lone, previous attempt hadn't come from someone who could match her in strength. Who could push with just enough force to make Kara actually feel it. Kori had clearly kissed someone else who had durability, or, perhaps more likely, simply knew how to properly kiss someone. It wasn't an overly sexual gesture, just an extension of Kori's affection.

Kara had sworn she meant to stop it. Even as she'd had her head tilted, she was going to stop it. Of course she was, why wouldn't she stop it? She had to, it was the right thing to do. But then she'd wanted to feel Starfire's breath for just a second more. Then she was too curious to stop, a second wouldn't hurt, would it? She just wanted to briefly feel Starfire's lips against hers. Just for a second. Everything changed when she felt Kori kiss her, though.

The first thing that happened was that Kara's eyes fluttered shut against her will. The first thing she felt was how soft Starfire's lips were against her own. Surprisingly so, in fact. It was like her lips were there, but weren't at the same time. It was the softest kiss she could imagine, and it only took a mere moment for Kara to begin feeling tingly. It was a strange feeling, like a massage on the inside of her brain that she couldn't quite explain. Yes, it was sweet, and somewhat arousing. Yes, her poor, desperate body was definitely screaming for more but all of it was pushed aside for this first, sweet, slow kiss. Her entire body relaxed in a way she'd never known. Her muscles felt not tense for the first time in a very long time, and she wasn't sure if this was always how kissing was, but the Kryptonian was sure she liked it. By Rao was she sure she liked it.

With her eyes closed Kara never even noticed when Kori's eyes began to glow fluorescent green, and neither girl moved for a few more moments. When Kori pulled away though, she made sure she pulled away first without any further lip locking or any such thing, she was smiling. Kara was just… Dazed.

" _See?"_ Kori asked as she stroked back some of Kara's hair, locking it behind one of her ears. " _I'm not broken at all and that was quite a lovely kissing._ " and somehow she was no longer speaking English. No, the new language she was speaking was unexpected, and she spoke it so well, fluently really. Her pitch was excellent, and her accent was exquisite. She spoke it like it was her own first language.

Starfire was speaking the dead language of Krypton.

She was speaking Kara's native laguage.

She was speaking Kryptonian.


End file.
